L'eucatastrophe des Hunger Games
by neoyonna
Summary: Le début des Hunger Games vu par Peeta Mellark
1. Chapter 1

Hunger games : vu par Peeta

L'eucatastrophe des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le brouillard de mes cauchemars se dissipe. Je me redresse et constate que mon oreiller a atterrit au sol, victime de ma terreur nocturne. Mon frère, de l'autre côté de la chambre, dort bruyamment. Dans cet état, il ne semble pas avoir conscience de ce qui nous attend aujourd'hui. La moisson pour les soixante-quatorzième hunger games dans le district douze débutera dans quelques heures seulement et je ne parviens pas à me rendormir. J'hésite à réveiller Morgal, mon frère ainé, puis renonce en imaginant les moqueries auxquelles j'aurais droit concernant mes cauchemars. Cette année est la dernière où il pourrait être moissonné et son nom sera inscrit sept fois. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu inquiet contrairement à moi. La plupart du temps je tente de cacher mon effroi, mais je lis sur le visage de mes deux frères qu'ils ne croient pas à ce soudain courage. Il me connaissent trop bien pour cela.

Je descends les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et gagne la cuisine. Thori, mon second frère est déjà attablé, plantant voracement ses dents dans une miche de pain dure. Il me souris et lance un deuxième morceau de pain en direction de mon visage, et je le rattrape plus ou moins adroitement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Peeta ! me lance Thori d'un air suffisant.

Je le regarde, quelque peu surpris. Puis, je comprends que mon visage affiche une crispation évidente. Je me force à me détendre et arrondis ma bouche en un rictus censé être nonchalant.

- Facile à dire pour toi, ton nom n'est plus inscrit dans cette fichue boule, maintenant ! rétorque-je.

- Et non, mais pense à ceux qui ont leur noms inscrits une quarantaine de fois et détends-toi, me dit-il. Tu n'as aucune chance d'être choisi, pas plus que Morgal. Les gentils garçons du boulanger Mellark ne ferait pas des victimes assez convaincantes pour le Capitole, bien sûr !

Je ne relève pas sa dernière remarque. Je ne sais pas ce que serait la vie sans cette menace des Hunger Games, mais je me force à croire qu'ils ont une raison d'exister. Que le Capitole ne sacrifie pas ses tributs pour le divertissement de quelques-uns.

Je me lève et décide d'aller faire un tour en ville. A cette heure, la population du district douze n'est pas encore rassemblée sur la grand-place. Je marche rapidement en tentant de chasser mes angoisses, mais rien n'y fait. Je songe un instant à frapper à la porte de Delly Cartwright, mon amie de toujours, puis renonce. Elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus gaie que moi à l'heure actuelle. Je pense soudain à la possibilité que je ne la revoie pas. Qu'elle soit emmenée par les pacificateurs derrière les portes de l'hôtel de justice. Je secoue la tête de tristesse ; tout comme moi, Delly n'aurait aucune chance de survivre dans l'arène. Je renonce à cette promenade guère concluante, retourne à toute allure dans ma chambre sans même faire l'effort de sembler discret. Morgal est levé et commence déjà à mettre de beaux vêtements pour la cérémonie. En saisissant la chemise que je porte chaque année en cette occasion, je songe à tous ces enfants qui comme moi, se drapent de leur linceul en ce moment. Morgal sort de la chambre en m'adressant un sourire, peu convaincant accompagné d'un regard terrifié que je ne lui reconnais pas. Je reste seul, assis sur mon lit en attendant le moment où notre mère criera mon nom depuis la boulangerie, au rez-de-chaussée.

- Peeta ! Hurle-t-elle, certainement déjà agacée de devoir se rendre sur la grand-place en compagnie de toute la population du district.

Je me suis toujours dis que cet énervement était le signe de son malaise et de sa crainte de nous perdre, mes frères et moi. Morgal, lui, pense qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être forcée de se coller à des gens couverts de suie et beaucoup plus maigres que nous. Je préfère penser qu'elle nous aime.

Je descend les escaliers et retrouve ma famille.

- Aussi fringant que ses frères ! Lance mon père en me regardant, visiblement fier de sa progéniture.

- On a de qui tenir ! Dis-je, en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je suis terrifié.

Contrairement à ma mère, mon père ne nous a jamais caché son appréhension face à la moisson. Il a toujours été proche de ses enfants, de moi en particulier. Bien que je ne lui ai pas fait la même confidence que lui onze ans plus tôt, je sais qu'on sera toujours lié par un secret. Un secret partagé devant mon école alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. Un secret concernant une jeune fille et sa mère.

Alors que nous nous mettons en route pour la cérémonie de la moisson, je peux voir passer tous les habitants de mon quartier. Dans le district douze, les beaux vêtements expliquent surtout les mines défaites de ceux qui les portent. En levant la tête, j'aperçois les équipes de tournage qui filment notre entrée, essayant déjà de deviner qui seront les deux élus. Je baisse les yeux à l'idée que de l'autre côté de la caméra, un enfant du capitole me regarde en se demandant ce que je vaux au corps à corps.

- Peeta ?

Je me retourne et constate que ma famille me dévisage, attendant certainement un au revoir que je n'ai pas envie de leur donner. J'ai envie de leur dire que l'on va se retrouver dans quelques instants sur un ton enjoué, mais une boule dans ma gorge retient ces mots. Je décide donc d'accepter la tape sur l'épaule de mon père en lui souriant, puis de suivre Morgal vers le centre de la place. Après avoir signé le registre, je rejoins les garçons de seize ans, parmi lesquels bon nombre de mes amis. Pourtant, aujourd'hui personne ne m'interpelle ou ne me salue chaleureusement. Nous nous contentons de fixer Effie Trinket à côté du maire Undersee. Près d'eux, les deux boules en verre remplies des noms de tous ceux qui m'entourent, semblent nous lancer des œillades menaçantes.

L'horloge sonne deux heures. Le maire s'avance pour son traditionnel discours sur Panem et cette « Amérique du nord » dont on nous a tant parlé, mais qui ne représente pourtant rien pour moi. Il rappelle à tous les règles des Hunger Games et la manière dont deux tributs seront tirés au sort entre tous les enfants rassemblés sur la grand-place. Effie Trinket semble ravie à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt plonger sa main au milieu de ces papiers et de prononcer une sentence de mort pour deux de nos camarades. Au contraire, le visage du maire est pâle et je suis presque sûr qu'il transpire. Je me rappelle alors que Madge, sa fille, est à ma droite avec les filles de son âge. Je tourne la tête et la vois. Si elle est inquiète, elle le dissimule merveilleusement bien. Je prends exemple sur cette détermination à se montrer impassible devant le hasard -l'injustice selon Thori- de la moisson. Alors que je redresse la tête vers le lieu de l'action, Haymitch Abernathy, le seul et unique vainqueur encore en vie du district douze, fait son apparition. Il peine a grimper les quelques marches de la scène et parcourt les quelques mètres qui le séparent de son fauteuil en titubant. Je n'ai jamais vu personne vraiment ivre, mais je devine quand même qu'il a dû boire en grande quantité pour se risquer à serrer Effie Trinket contre lui. Heureusement, celle-ci esquive l'étreinte au dernier moment, visiblement contrariée. Elle se lève pourtant souriante et lance dans le micro son refrain habituel :

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Comme chaque année je ne parviens pas à écouter un dixième de ce qu'elle peu dire. L'accent du capitole peut s'avérer difficile à suivre lorsque l'on vit dans le district douze, mais le plus déconcentrant est surtout sa perruque rose qui commence à tomber sur le côté sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Bien qu'elle fixe essentiellement la foule qui se tient devant elle, chacun sait qu'elle ne s'adresse réellement qu'aux caméras présentes de chaque côté de la place. Enfin, vient le moment tant redouté. Effie Trinket marque une courte pause dans son discours avant de s'exclamer :

- Les dames, d'abord !

Elle se dirige vers la boule de verre située à sa gauche et y plonge sa main profondément. Elle en ressort un papier qu'elle ne lit qu'une fois devant son micro. Je m'étais préparé à beaucoup d'éventualités, mais je n'avais jamais songé que ce scénario était possible. Pourtant, le nom résonne entre les gradins remplis.

- Primrose Everdeen !

Alors que tous se tournent vers les filles de douze ans, ma tête s'oriente plus loin vers la droite. Je regarde Katniss Everdeen qui reste elle aussi immobile face à une telle annonce. A voir ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte, je devine ses pensées. Comment son papier a-t-il pu se retrouver dans la main d'Effie Trinket, alors que son nom n'avait été glissé qu'une fois parmi tous les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort est défavorable à une enfant de douze à l'apparence si fragile ? Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur ceux qui souffrent déjà ?

Tout le monde observe Primrose s'avancer vers l'estrade, essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas pleurer. Je me demande si elle a déjà compris. Si elle a compris qu'elle n'a aucune chance de survivre. Alors que je tente d'imaginer la peine de Katniss, celle-ci traverse la foule en criant le nom de sa petite sœur :

- Prim !

Elle ne semble plus aussi abasourdie que tout à l'heure et une soudaine détermination s'inscrit sur son visage.

- Prim ! Crie-t-elle de nouveau.

Chacun s'écarte pour laisser les deux sœurs se rejoindre une dernière fois. La compassion se lit sur les visages, ainsi que la tristesse de voir le sort s'abattre sur une fillette aussi aimée que Primrose Everdeen. Katniss écarte sa jeune sœur des pacificateurs, prêts à intervenir. Elle crie soudain à Effie Trinket :

- Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Sur le moment, je ne comprends pas. Volontaire ? Personne ne s'est jamais porté volontaire dans le district douze ! Puis je réalise son acte. Elle vient de se sacrifier pour sauver sa sœur. Par amour. Effie Trinket à l'air d'apprécier d'avantage ce rebondissement que lorsque Haymitch Abernathy a essayé de la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est trop chou ! Minaude-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'en principe on doit d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la moisson, puis demander s'il y a des volontaires, et ensuite seulement, si quelqu'un se propose, euh …

Mais le maire l'empêche de finir sa phrase, visiblement touché par l'acte de Katniss.

- Quelle importance ? Intervient-il. Quelle importance ?

Primrose se met à hurler mais Katniss semble désormais décidée à protéger sa sœur. Un jeune homme brun, un peu plus âgé que moi attrape Primrose et la soulève, l'emportant loin de la menace qui pèse maintenant sur Katniss. Cette dernière grimpe les marches sans montrer aucun sentiment. Je ne bouge pas, sans pour autant pouvoir détourner mes yeux de sa silhouette. Tout mon corps tremble. Je me suis toujours dis qu'après tout ce qu'elle a déjà enduré, rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire. Je me suis trompé. La voix d'Effie Trinket vient balayer la stupéfaction générale.

- Eh bien, bravo ! S'écrie-t-elle. C'est l'esprit des jeux ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Katniss Everdeen, réplique la jeune fille.

Je ne parviens pas à écouter la suite. Je voudrais crier, lui dire de redescendre, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne sait même pas qui je suis. Maintenant, elle ne le saura jamais. Je cherche ce que je peux faire pour elle, une façon de lui dire que je crois qu'elle peut gagner. Personne ne pourrait mieux survivre qu'elle dans tout le district douze. Je porte les trois doigts du milieu de ma main gauche à mes lèvres, puis les lève dans sa direction. Il s'agit dans notre district d'un geste de remerciement, un adieu à quelqu'un que l'on aime. Je crois que rien n'aurait été plus approprié. Je vois une autre main se lever comme la mienne. C'est celle de Madge, la fille du maire. Elle est certainement la seule fille que j'ai jamais vu parler avec Katniss. Puis progressivement, toute la foule m'imite et envoie vers Katniss ce geste de réconfort et d'amour. Je ne prête pas attention à la chute d'Haymitch Abernathy, ni à la main d'Effie Trinket qui glisse à nouveau au milieu des petits papiers. Tout mon corps envoie un message à Katniss: « Tu n'es pas seule ». Je ne songe même plus à un second tribut lorsque la voix d'Effie Trinket me fait sursauter.

- Peeta Mellark !


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre !

J'attends avec impatience vos critiques !

**Chapitre deux**

Des centaines de visages se tournent vers moi. Pendant un instant je songe que cette situation ne peut pas être réelle. J'ai souvent craint que Katniss soit choisie. J'ai aussi toujours eu peur d'être moi-même tiré au sort. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que nous puissions être les deux tributs du district douze. Je réalise enfin ce que cet appel implique. Je vais devoir tuer Katniss Everdeen pour sauver ma vie. Le capitole veut que j'extermine celle que j'aime depuis toujours.

Mes pieds me conduisent inconsciemment à ma nouvelle place. A la place de celui qui devra tuer ou être tué. Des millions d'interrogations se bousculent dans ma tête et j'essaie de les ignorer. Mon rôle de tribut à déjà commencé, je suis un gibier pour tout Panem. Je me retrouve à la droite d'Effie Trinket et regarde la foule qui m'observe et qui doit déjà être persuadée que je serai mort dans quelques semaines. Effie demande si il y a des volontaires, mais je sais par avance qu'il n'y en aura pas. J'ai beaucoup d'amis mais ils ne sacrifieraient pas leur vies pour sauver la mienne. Quant à Morgal, j'ai toujours su que l'on ne tenait pas assez l'un à l'autre pour ça.

Alors que le maire commence à nous lire le traité de la Trahison comme il le fait toujours, je prends conscience que je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Katniss. J'en viens presque à espérer qu'elle survivra à ma place. Mourir serait pour moi la meilleure façon de me faire pardonner. Depuis cinq ans je m'en veux terriblement. Depuis le jour où j'ai voulu lui venir en aide et où je l'ai traitée comme un animal, à qui on lance un morceau de pain carbonisé qu'on ne veut plus manger. Lorsque j'ai vu ce jour là son visage amaigri sous la pluie, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle renonçait peu à peu à la vie. J'aurais voulu tout faire pour l'aider alors je suis retourné dans la boulangerie. J'ai jeté deux gros pains au feu, en prétextant que l'eau de pluie avait rendu mes chaussures glissantes. Mais bien sûr, ma mère se fichait de mes explications et m'a giflé à plusieurs reprises en m'insultant copieusement. Elle m'a ensuite attrapé par le bras et jeté sous la pluie en hurlant :

- Jette-les donc aux cochons, crétin ! A qui veux-tu qu'on vende du pain brûlé ?

Mais je suis resté indifférent à son hystérie. J'ai lancé quelques morceaux de pains aux animaux en attendant qu'elle retourne dans la boutique. Je n'ai pas osé regardé Katniss à ce moment là. J'avais peur de voir dans ses yeux une lueur de mépris, voire même de haine à l'encontre du garçon favorisé que j'étais. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne me voyait, j'ai lancé les pains avec force dans sa direction, sans avoir le courage de les lui apporter. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai craint qu'elle me gifle ou qu'elle me remercie.

Lorsque le maire arrête enfin de parler, il nous fait signe de nous serrer la main. Je m'avance vers Katniss en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire autrefois. Je voudrais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne risque rien avec moi, que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Ses grands yeux gris me regardent mais je comprends que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle pense. Après tout, pourquoi penserait-elle à moi en cet instant ? Elle songe probablement aux gens qu'elle aime. Sa sœur, sa mère ou même le garçon avec qui je l'ai vue souvent -Gale je crois. Je devrais penser à ma famille mais n'y parviens pas. Je sais qu'ils auront de la peine à me perdre, mais qu'ils savent déjà à quoi s'attendre. Ils se remettront de ma disparition en se disant que la vie est ainsi, qu'ils n'ont rien pu y faire. Je suis presque soulagé à cette idée.

L'hymne de Panem résonne promptement avant que nous ne soyons expédiés dans l'hôtel de justice. Les pacificateurs me laissent seul dans une pièce remplie de sièges confortables en velours et d'autres décorations assez luxueuses. Je m'assieds et attend nerveusement les visites. Je sais déjà que seule ma famille viendra me voir mais je n'en suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas en état de tenir une conversation aussi enjouée qu'à mon habitude et mes amis le savent bien. Je pense que n'importe qui à ma place ressentirait le besoin d'être seul avant que l'on nous jette en pâture devant toutes les caméras du Capitole. La porte s'ouvre et mes parents apparaissent. Mon père me serre prestement contre lui pour cacher son émoi. Je tente de faire de même mais des larmes me piquent les yeux et je suis incapable de parler. Les sanglots bousculent mon corps sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mes frères n'osent pas me regarder. Sans doute se reprochent-ils de ne pas m'avoir aidé ou de s'être montré si confiant sur mes chances d'être épargné. Mon père relâche son étreinte et ma mère s'approche, m'adressant l'un de ses très rares sourires. Elle me tapote la joue comme on malaxe un bon pain. Sur un ton plus mielleux qu'il n'aurait fallu, elle dit :

- Rassure-toi. Le district douze aura peut-être enfin un vainqueur.

Je songe à Katniss et moi, côte à côte sur l'estrade et comprends que ma mère ne parle pas de son fils. Elle déteste la famille Everdeen mais connait également les talents de chasseuse de Katniss et les conditions dans lesquelles elle a dû survivre. Ce nouveau coup de poignard lancé par ma mère ne devrait pas m'étonner, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir encore plus d'amertume envers cette femme qui ne m'a jamais aimé comme elle aurait pu le faire. Mon père me tend un sachet de cookies que je refuse. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'avaler à nouveau de la nourriture. Je serre une dernière fois mon père dans mes bras avant que les pacificateurs ne me l'arrache pour la toute dernière fois. Je reste à nouveau seul, tremblant, les yeux baignés de larmes que je ne peux réfréner. Je voudrais aller voir Katniss, lui demander si elle ressent ce même vide au fond d'elle, si elle est terrifiée elle aussi à l'idée de rejoindre le capitole. Mais je connais déjà la réponse. Katniss Everdeen n'a pas peur de mourir.

Soudain la porte se rouvre et j'aperçois Madge, la fille du maire qui entre. Je la regarde, interloqué. Elle me sourit, prend ma main et la serre très fort. Elle reste quelques minutes à mes côtés sans prononcer un mot. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier de cette présence amicale, complètement dénuée de jugement ou de voyeurisme. Je sens seulement ses deux mains qui serrent la mienne et me rassurent. Lorsque les pacificateurs lui demande de partir, je me lève mais mes jambes refusent de me soutenir et je retombe aussitôt sur le canapé. Je me bats contre les larmes qui essayent encore une fois de traverser la barrière de mes paupières, jusqu'à l'arrivée des pacificateurs qui me donnent l'ordre de monter dans une voiture. Je retrouve Katniss, aussi forte qu'à son habitude et je me fais intérieurement une promesse : je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour qu'elle retrouve un jour sa petite sœur et le district douze.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, vraiment. Pour tout dire je l'avais écrit depuis déjà un petit moment mais il ne me satisfaisait pas ... Je l'ai un peu repris mais je ne le trouve toujours pas très bon, en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop tout de même !

Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Nous arrivons devant la gare du district douze, plus habituée au trains remplis de charbon qu'à celui très perfectionné du Capitole. Des caméras tournent autour de nous et je me rends compte que les premières images de moi en tant que tributs doivent être pitoyables. En voyant ces images, mes futurs ennemis ne me considèrerons peut être même pas comme un véritable adversaire !

Nous montons dans le train qui s'élance à peine les portes refermées derrière nous. Je regarde par une fenêtre et la vitesse à laquelle nous allons m'impressionne. C'est à peine si j'ose avancer. Effie Trinket s'avance vers moi et me montre mon appartement privé, où elle m'ordonne presque de prendre une douche et me changer. Le luxe de ma chambre me coupe le souffle -à moins que ce ne soit la vitesse du train. Nous n'allons pourtant rester qu'une journée ici aux dires d'Effie, mais l'on croirait être installés dans un palace. Je fais couler l'eau chaude -qui contrairement à chez moi reste toujours chaude- sur mon visage. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mon visage une dernière fois. Je songe à Katniss, à quelques mètres de moi. A quoi peut-elle penser ? Certainement à sa famille. Il va falloir que je lui parle, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi peuvent parler deux personnes qui sont censées s'affronter à mort dans quelques semaines. Je voudrais la rassurer, lui dire que je ne lui ferait pas de mal, que je vais essayer de l'aider. Cette confidence serait vaine, elle ne me croirait pas. Elle ne me fera jamais confiance.

En sortant de la douche, je regarde la quantité impressionnante de vêtements mis à ma disposition et j'hésite quelque peu avant de choisir un simple pantalon noir combiné à une chemise blanche. Je n'aurai jamais cru hésiter un jour devant une si grande garde-robe. Je me rends ensuite dans la salle à manger ou Effie Trinket m'invite à prendre place à une table dressée. Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler un repas du Capitole, et si le pain est identique à celui que je fais chaque jour à la boulangerie.

-Je reviens dans une minute, m'informe Effie. Je vais chercher mademoiselle Everdeen pour le diner.

Je hoche la tête. J'essaie d'imaginer Katniss dans des vêtements neufs du Capitole et m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir de telles pensées en un pareil moment. Elle arrive pourtant, plus belle que jamais, serrée dans un chemisier vert. Je ne souris pas mais suis soulagé de la voir.

Pendant le repas je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer s'empiffrer de toutes sortes de mets offerts par le capitole. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vue manger auparavant et je devine que toutes ses saveurs doivent encore plus la surprendre que moi. Je ne suis pourtant pas habitué à une telle quantité de nourriture si variée. Je mange aussi jusqu'à ne pouvoir plus rien avaler. Malgré l'ambiance sinistre qui règne pendant le diner, je ne peux réprimer un sourire quand Katniss se met à manger avec les doigts pour contrarier Effie Trinket. Je crois que rien n'aurait pu mieux me remonter le moral que de voir cette femme outrée et dégoutée après un aussi bon repas !

Elle nous entraine ensuite dans un autre compartiment pour nous montrer les rediffusions des moissons d'aujourd'hui et je n'ai plus du tout envie de sourire. Peut être est-ce aussi à cause de mon estomac qui me donne l'impression de peser beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude.

Nous regardons un à un les tributs être appelés ou se porter volontaires. Je prends d'autant plus conscience de ce qui nous arrive en découvrant les visages de ceux qui vont essayer de nous exterminer. Qui vont vouloir abattre celle que j'aime.

Je détourne les yeux lorsque vient le tour du district douze. Je ne veux pas revoir ces images atroces, les images de notre condamnation. Au lieu de ça, je regarde Katniss. Ces yeux ne cillent pas en regardant ces images et sa natte est immobile le long de son bras. A-t-elle peur ? Elle ne laisse rien paraître. Peut être sait-elle déjà de quelle manière elle va me tuer. Je grimace à cette idée. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments -d'autant qu'elle vient seulement d'apprendre mon nom- mais imaginer qu'elle n'ait aucun scrupule à me tuer malgré ce que je ressens est une torture mentale. Bien que son visage devant mes yeux pour les derniers moments de ma vie serait sans doute préférable à celui du garçon du district deux.


End file.
